A Personal Vendetta
by CenationGirl22
Summary: Athena Ricci is from one of the most well-known families in Italy. She is currently working for the WWE as a Diva, but what happens when her dad decides to make business personal?
1. Character Information

**It's ANOTHER new story! This one was actually planned to be posted on here, so feel special. xD This story is going to be different from what I usually write, because only part of it will be taking place within the WWE. You'll find out what I mean later in the story.**

**Well, this is the information for Athena. Feel free to read whatever you want: all of it, or just her name.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone associated with the WWE. I own only my OC, Athena Olivia Ricci.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Name: **Athena Olivia Ricci

**Portrayed By: **Nina Dobrev

**Age:** 27

**Ring Name: **Athena

**Born On: **January 27th

**Height:** 5 feet, 4 inches

**Weight: **120 pounds

**Born: **Florence, Italy

**Raised: **New York, New York and Florence, Italy

**Billed From:** Florence, Italy

**On-Screen Nickames: **WWE's Goddess; The Italian Princess

**Off-Screen Nicknames: **She simply goes by Athena, but CM Punk does call her Ricci.

**Personality:** Athena is much like the goddess she is named after, and then some. She is very smart, and is really good in the ring. She is very sarcastic, loud, and random. Athena's Italian side can come out at any time; she gets angry very easily. She is also very loyal to all of her friends, and is not afraid to hurt you if you hurt her friends. Athena grew up in a large family, so she loves being around people and is naturally loud.

**Accent:** Italian. She'll start speaking Italian when she's really pissed off at someone.

**Theme:** That Girl – All Time Low

**Friends:** Randy Orton, John Cena, Zack Ryder, The Miz, Alex Riley, CM Punk, Chris Jericho, Edge, Christian, Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Evan Bourne, Kofi Kingston, R-Truth, Justin Gabriel, Tyson Kidd, Dolph Ziggler, Natalya, AJ Lee, Beth Phoenix, Michelle McCool

**Enemies: **John Laurinaitis, Brock Lesnar, Santino Marella, Alberto del Rio, Big Show, Tensai, Layla, Kelly Kelly, Alicia Fox, Kaitlyn

**Favorite Music:** All Time Low, My Chemical Romance, One Direction, A Day to Remember, Blink-182, We the Kings, Fozzy, Of Mice & Men, We Came As Romans, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, Mayday Parade, The Maine, Paramore, We Are the In Crowd, Hey Monday, All-American Rejects, Linkin Park, Evanescence, Three Days Grace, Green Day, Taylor Swift, Owl City

**Extra Info:** Athena was named after the Greek goddess of wisdom. She lived in Italy until she turned 16. She moved to America and spent her junior and senior years of high school there. Many people expect her to get along with Santino, but she doesn't; she doesn't consider him a true Italian, as he was born in Canada. She comes from a well-known Italian family. An American would only know her family if they were a cop. Athena is aware that she weighs more than the other Divas, so she simply embraces it; she's glad she doesn't look like a stick. She prefers looking natural. One thing she _is_ insecure about is her height. She is much shorter than almost everyone on the roster, so she wishes she were taller.

**WWE History:**

Athena debuted in 2006 as the manager of Rated-RKO.

When they split up, she wasn't sure who to stay with, so she joined DX instead, as a wrestler, not a manager.

Her first match was against Randy Orton.

They had a feud that ended after a Falls Count Anywhere match at Backlash in 2007, which Athena won.

Athena stayed with DX a little longer, but soon left to wrestle alone.

She began going after the WWE Championship, which John Cena had at the time.

She eventually won it at the Great American Bash.

She lost it at Unforgiven.

Athena went on to manage the ECW Champion at the time, CM Punk.

After his match against the Miz at Cyber Sunday, she turned on him by helping the Miz win, turning heel in the process.

On the next episode of ECW, there was a number contender's match for the championship, which Athena won.

She faced the Miz and CM Punk in a Triple Threat match at Survivor Series, which Athena won.

She held it until WrestleMania of 2008, where she lost it to Kane.

She never retained it.

Athena was then drafted to Raw, where she began facing Divas.

Her first PPV as a Raw Diva was One Night Stand in an I Quit match against Melina, which she won.

After that, she faced Mickie James at Night of Champions and won the Women's Championship.

She then faced Michelle McCool to unify the two women's titles, which McCool won.

She went back to singles matches.

She entered the Royal Rumble in 2009, being the third woman to enter it, but didn't win.

At No Way Out, she was in the WWE Championship Elimination Chamber match, but didn't win.

After that, she became the manager of Legacy by the order of Smackdown GM Teddy Long.

Never seeing eye to eye, she and Randy Orton had another feud after Legacy broke up.

It ended after Nexus formed, when Athena helped Randy when he was attacked.

She and Randy formed an alliance, promising to have each other's back if the Nexus ever attacked them.

She turned hell by betraying him on an episode of Raw by joining the New Nexus and forming an on-screen relationship with CM Punk.

When they disbanded, she became the manager of various tag teams.

When Santino Marella lost his United States Championship, he was targeted by Antonio Cesaro. Athena came out and rescued him.

They formed a tag team and eventually faced Kofi Kingston and R-Truth for the Tag Team Championships, which they won.

**WWE Status:** Tweener. Tag Team Champion.


	2. Prologue

**This is just a SUPER SHORT prologue. I usually don't write these, but I felt like writing one. It is the shortest thing ever. I'm posting the first chapter right after this, though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone associated with the WWE. I only own my OC, Athena Olivia Ricci.**

* * *

_"That girl, that girl, she's such a bitch."_

The words of her entrance song ring through Athena's ears. She never thought they'd be true, but she found no other words truer than those at that moment.

She was a bitch. She knew it. Everyone knew it. Even him.

_"But I can't lie, I'm in love with it."_

He was in love with it, or her, as she was beginning to realize, at least, she thought. He'd been through this whole ordeal with her and never once left her side.

She didn't deserve this. At all.

Then why did he love her?


	3. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter one! Please let me know if you like it and want me to continue. I'm currently writing chapter two, but I don't want to post it if no one's going to read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone associated with the WWE. I only own Athena and Angelo Ricci.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_*Three Months Before*_

"Yo, Ricci!"

Athena looked down the hallway to see Phil Brooks, also known as the WWE Champion CM Punk.

She raised an eyebrow. "When did 'yo' become a part of your vocabulary, Brooks?"

He shrugged. "Thought I'd try it out."

She laughs. "Doesn't really fit you. Stick with 'hi' or something."

"Will do," He says, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, Vince needs to talk to you."

"Okay, thanks," She says. "Later, Brooks."

"See ya, Ricci."

Athena headed down the hallways, making a few turns, until she found Vince McMahon's office. Hearing an Italian accent on the other side of the door, she knocked.

"Come in!"

She opened the door and walked in. Vince McMahon sat at a desk, with two chairs on the other side, one of them occupied by Santino Marella, otherwise known as Anthony Carelli by everyone backstage.

"Ah, Athena!" Vince said, smiling. "Have a seat!" He motioned to the chair next to Anthony.

"Thanks," She said, doing as she was told.

Vince looked at Anthony. "We're done here, Mr. Carelli. You can go."

"Yes, sir!" He said, standing up and exiting the room. Athena rolled her eyes.

"Punk told me you needed me?" Athena said.

"Indeed I do," He says. "How would you like to be a heel?" By that, he meant, "You're going to be a heel."

"That'd be great," She says, smiling.

"Wonderful!" Vince booms. "Now here's what's going to happen…"

_*Monday Night Raw (Opening Segment)*_

_"That girl, that girl, she's such a bitch, but I can't lie, I'm in love with it!"_

Athena walked out to the ring by herself, carrying her Tag Team Championship, the crowd cheering her on. Once in the ring, she's handed a microphone.

"Alright, alright, you guys need to be quiet so I can call Santino out here," She says, then turns her attention to the entrance ramp. "SANTINO, GET YOUR SKINNY LITTLE ASS OUT HERE!"

The crowd is silent as they wait for Santino to come out. A few seconds later, his music hits, so they cheer. He gets in the ring, confused.

"Athena, what is wrong? What did I do?" He asks.

"I'll tell you what you did!" She says, glaring at him. "You think you're superior to me because you're a man and I'm a woman." She looks at the audience. "You guys don't see what happens behind closed doors. So, I have made a decision. Santino, I am forfeiting my Tag Team Championship." She sets her title on the ground and looks at Santino, smirking. "I did some research, and you have to forfeit your title as well."

"Are you serious?" He asks, his eyes widening.

_"Let's light it up! Light it up, light it tonight!"_

The General Manager of Raw, AJ Lee, comes skipping out, stopping at the top of the entrance ramp.

"Athena is right, Santino," AJ says. "You have to forfeit your title. We will have a tournament to determine the new Tag Team Champions! Tonight will be the first round, with Team Rhodes Scholars versus the Primetime Players."

AJ turns around and skips away, being replaced by Team Rhodes Scholars, Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow, who simply stand there, smirking.

Athena smirks. "Goodbye, Santino." She exits the ring and walks over to Cody and Damien, who begin whispering things to her.

"Athena, wait!" Santino yelled, but it was too late. She was gone.

_*Off-Screen*_

Cody, Damien, and Athena walk backstage, heading toward Team Rhodes Scholars' locker room, where they were to shoot their next promo.

Once there, Athena plops down on a couch that was up against a wall. Damien and Cody walk up to the other side of the room, talking softly.

"I can't hear you," Athena says, frowning.

Cody looks over at her, smirking. "That's kinda the point."

She crosses her arms. "I don't want to hang out with you guys if you're not going to talk to me."

Damien turns around so he's facing her. "We're done talking. Are you happy now?"

She smiles. "Yes."

A cameraman knocked on the door and walked in at that time, so the conversation would've had to ended anyway.

Cody and Damien walk over to the couch that Athena is sitting on and the camera starts rolling.

_*On-Screen* _

Athena and Damien sat on the couch, while Cody paced back and forth in front of them, looking at the ground, deep in thought.

"How long is he going to do this?" Athena asks Damien, confused and concerned.

"I do not know," He replies. "He does not usually do this, so I am as puzzled as you are."

Cody stops pacing and looks up at them, annoyed. "You want to know why I'm worried? AJ put us in this match because she doesn't think we can do it. She put us against the worst team in the tag team division so we could actually have a chance at winning. She – "

He stops talking and the camera zooms out, showing Darren Young and Titus O'Neil standing in front of him. Athena stands up, frowning.

"May we help you?" She asks, raising an eyebrow. "This is a private locker room; you shouldn't be in here."

"Let us talk to the guys, little lady," Titus says, chuckling. "We didn't come to talk to some little girl who gave up the Tag Team titles, just to end up with these…walking dictionaries!"

Cody smirks. "Oh, you've done it now."

"What are you – ?" Darren starts, but doesn't get to finish his question as Athena jumps at Titus, both of them falling to the ground. "Hey, get off of him!" He grabs Athena by her hips.

Cody grabs him and makes Darren face him. "Don't put your hands on a woman!"

As Athena attacks Titus and Cody attacks Darren with Damien's help, AJ walks in, freaked out.

"STOP IT!" She yells. "STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!"

Everyone stops and Athena quickly stands up, smoothing her dress and smiling calmly at AJ.

"Yes?" She asks, tilting her head and clasping her hands in front of her.

"What the hell is going on here?" AJ asks through gritted teeth.

Athena opens her mouth to answer, but Cody talks first. "Don't worry, Miss Athena, I'll answer this." He looks at AJ. "Titus and Darren walked into _our_ locker room, so we protected _our_ locker room. They shouldn't have been in here in the first place. We were just doing what's right."

AJ sighs, looking at the ground. When she looks back up, she's smirking. "Alright, Cody. You guys have taken out your opponents, so I'll find new opponents for you. You're not getting away that easy."

She turns around and walks away, as Cody says, "What are you talking about?!"

_*Off-Screen*_

"I didn't know you guys were going to get different opponents," Athena says.

"I didn't either…" Damien says, frowning.

"Why did – ?" Athena begins, but Phil comes running into the room freaked out.

"Athena!" He says, out of breath, as if he ran all the way to the room. "There's some big guy in Catering yelling in Italian, so I was told to get you. It sounds like he wants you. Come quick!"

He runs out of the room, while Athena stands where she is, confused. A second later, she runs out of the room, too, following Phil. When they reach Catering, she finds out what he meant.

"Dov'e mia figlia?! Ho bisogno di vedere mia figlia! E importante!"

Athena walks up to the man, her eyes widened. "Papa?! Papa, hai bisogno di calmarsi! Cosa c'e che non va?"

The man stops yelling and looks at her, a smile taking over his face. "Athena! How have you been?"

"Papa, you can't just come back here and start yelling!" She says. "I'm the only person here who speaks Italian, so no one understood you!"

"Ahem…"

Athena looked to her right, where her former tag team partner stood, arms crossed and annoyed.

"Yes?"

"You seem to have forgotten that I am also Italian," He says, frowning.

"So…?"

He grunts and walks away.

"He's just annoying, that's all," Athena says. "Come with me, we can talk somewhere private."

Angelo Ricci was born on the island of Sardinia, which is apart of Italy. He eventually moved to Florence for college, where he met his wife, Isabella. Together, they had three kids: Antonio, Daniela, and Athena. Daniela is currently in college, majoring in International Relations, while Antonio is following in his father's footsteps.

"What's wrong, Papa?" Athena asks once they've found an empty room.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" He asks.

"I haven't seen you in three years," She says, frowning. "And all of a sudden, you decide to come visit me?"

"What is wrong with that?" He asks, frowning.

"Just tell me what you want," She says, sighing.

He leans in close and says, "Does the name Virgil Runnels ring a bell?"

She frowns. "No. Why?"

"He's the relative of one of your co-workers," He says. "I believe his name is…Cody?"

"C-Cody Runnels?" Athena asks, scared now.

"That would be the one," He says, smiling now.

She narrows his eyes. "What are you going to do to him?"

"Not him; his father," Angelo says. "He owes me some, ah, cash, you see, and he hasn't paid me yet."

Her eyes widen. "You wouldn't – "

"I'm going to kill him."


End file.
